


Don't Forget, Time Traveler

by BlairPine, Squiped_Max



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Idk how this works yet, Ill prolly add more of these, M/M, Multi, Ph1lza - Freeform, Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairPine/pseuds/BlairPine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiped_Max/pseuds/Squiped_Max
Summary: In an alternate universe where doomsday was a war, Karl Jacobs must find a way to save the present by looking to the past.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Where are we now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s Max here. So my friend Blair is writing a really cool fic (you should check it out if you haven’t, it's called A Father’s Woes and His Children’s Happiness) and I thought “What if I made a book in the same timeline, but Karl pain instead?” So I did!! This is my first time really writing anything so all critiques are welcome! I really hope you enjoy the prologue!! ~Max

“Karl? Karl! Wake up please!!” 

“Karl please! Wake up!”

“Please….”

The world was foggy, and everything hurt. His ears were ringing, and he could have sworn he could smell blood.

Karl Jacobs laid in the hole that was once his home. 

He opened his eyes to see the face of one of his fiancés, Sapnap, looking back at him, tears in his eyes. 

“You’re alive oh thank god” He was then pulled into a hug. 

Karl was very confused. The last thing he remembered was the beach. He was making a beach episode for everyone but he got sick. Quackity was taking care of him. 

Quackity…

“Where’s Quackity?” He said as Sapnap let go of him. The other gave a dry laugh.

“You aren’t gonna ask where we are?” 

Wait yeah where were they? Karl knew there was a fight going on but why were they in a crater? He had so many questions. 

An explosion went off behind them. Sap covered Karl as both of them yelped. “C'mon! We need to get out of here!!”

“Where is here?!” 

“El Rapids, well what was El Rapids” 

What happened to his home?

Sap helped the still in pain and sick Karl to his feet and they began to run as arrows flew past them. They could hear fireworks and explosions. Karl had so many questions but knew he would get no answers until they got to…..wherever they were going. They ran into a small dirt home and down some stairs. 

Pogtopia. 

This felt weird. Karl never liked Pogtopia and it felt wrong to be here but maybe he would get some answers. 

“Hey guys, look who woke up!”

“Karl!” Quackity ran over and hugged him.

Karl was able to see everyone who was here. Ponk, Sam, Eret, Connor, Purpled, Callhan, and of course him, Sap, and Quackity. He started to feel lightheaded.

Quackity let go. “Hey, are you okay?”

“You dimwit do I look okay?!” Karl snapped back, “I have no clue what is going on, I think I still have a fever, and Sap said El Rapids is gone meaning party park is gone too! I have no clue how I got here or why my home is destroyed!!” 

Everyone was quiet. They looked shocked almost, Karl guessed they didn’t expect that out of him or something. 

“You don’t remember anything?” Purpled said after a minute. 

“No, last thing I remember is being on the beach with Quackity,” Purpled looked confused. He looked to Quackity. 

“You took your boyfriend on a date when you knew Dream was gonna blow up the smp?” He looked more disappointed than mad.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Dream did what?!”

“Shut up Karl the important people are talking.” Purpled glared to the other. Karl sighed. He knew this was a joke but it hurt a little…

“Look, he was sick and I can’t fight. I had to take him away from this hell!” Big Q snapped back. 

The other boy rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, not like you two being there would have stopped anything,” Purpled sat back down with a huff. “Basically, Dream, Techno, and Phil blew up L’manburg, then fought us all. The people you see here are the only ones left alive”

“That’s not true Purpled, I just saw some other people. Niki, Fundy, and Jack are still alive,” Eret said. “I saw them right before coming here.”

“And why aren’t they with you?” Purpled didn’t look up from sharpening his sword. Karl could have sworn he wasn’t this pissy and rude last time they talked.

“I tried to convince them to follow me but they didn’t want to. Something about not wanting to work with people who were friends with Tommy. I think they think he’s still out there….” He sighed and looked hurt.

“Wait, Tommy’s….?” Karl looked to Eret with the hope they would say he was wrong…. But nobody spoke.

“I- no way-” Karl was the first to speak again, “Is there any way they could be alive? That anyone else could be alive?!” He looked around to the group, all of them with a look of sadness on their faces. 

If Tommy and Tubbo were dead there’s almost no way the rest of his friends are alive. Gogy, BBH, and Skeppy all dead? And what of the others? The ones Eret saw. Are they even still alive? 

Karl was put back in reality by a hug from Sap. 

Nobody said a word, just sad silence. 

After a little, the others left. Connor and Sam went to look for food, Eret for his other friends, and Purpled and Callahan went to clean up the base and get materials for weapons. Karl, Sap, and Quackity were left alone. 

“Wait, if I was on a beach, how did I wake up in El Rapids?” Karl asked after a while of silence.

“I came back with you to check on everything since you said you were feeling better. We were in El Rapids when a bomb hit right next to you. I ran to get Sap and he stayed with you to make sure you stayed safe. I went to the only place I could think of that might have had other people.” Quackity explained while strumming a guitar. It was most definitely Wilburs, probably left here after he died. Come to think of it, Karl didn’t see Ghostbur here. Did he double die? He would have to ask about that later. 

“And why the beach?”

“Something about planning a ‘beach episode’. Supposedly you found some old books there and were planning on having us go around looking for them while pretending to be pirates,” Quackity laughed, “I have no clue how you even found out about those books or where you even found that island. It was miles away from anything.” 

Karl remembered now. He remembered why he went there. He had read about the tale of some pirates in the SMP past and found out there was some buried treasure there too so he thought it would be cool if he had a beach day with his friends and explored their history. 

Then it hit him. That book Karl read from gives him some strange abilities, one of them being time travel. 

Maybe he could fix this?

No that would be changing the timeline and that’s never good. 

But maybe, just this once. It will be okay right?

What about the others though, Big Q and Sap can’t follow him to the past. Anyways, he’s never spent that long in the past, who knows what will happen? Karl’s been told that people can lose themselves and forget what time they really belong in. 

“That only happens in books, dimwit, you’ll be fine. They’ll be fine. Quackity and Sap can take care of themselves. Anyways, this will make me the main character! For once I’ll be important right?” Karl thought

But he knew deep down this was a lie.

Every time he travels, he loses more and more of himself. His memories start to fade. Once when he came back, he forgot who Tommy was. 

That was really bad. Tommy was pissed. 

Tommy…. The hot headed 16 year old who everyone knew. Who always found a way to cause problems, but meant well.

Is he really dead? 

No, no he can’t be, and even then he can always come back right? 

Karl thought Dream said he wouldn’t kill Tommy. Maybe his memory was wrong.

Again…..

That's more reason not to travel. He doesn’t know what’s real and fake.

“But I have to,” Karl thought, “I have to do this. I have to save them. Even if they aren’t dead, I can fix this all, right?” Karl sighed. He would have to leave Big Q and Sapnap for now.

“Hey, um I’m gonna go out for a bit. Don’t get worried if I don’t come back okay? I’ll be fine”

Big Q looked at him, confused. 

“You’re planning to be out there alone while still sick?” 

“Yeah! I’ll be fine. I’m going to look for others. I don’t think they are all dead”

“I’ll come with you, dear.” Sapnap stood up and started to reach for his sword. 

“No! You can’t come!” Karl yelped, and Sap looked confused, “Um- I don’t want you to get hurt! You do only have two canon lives-”

“One,” Sap cut him off, “We all lost one in the fight, other than Quackity, who was hiding with you”

“Oh. So it really was a massive fight.” 

Why did that feel weird? Like that wasn’t meant to happen… 

“Yeah, Dream killed me. I thought I killed you when you weren’t waking up but I guess I didn’t,” He smiled, not looking up at Karl. “I’m so happy you are alive. I’m happy all three of us are still alive” 

“I promise I’ll make sure none of us get hurt or die,” Karl said. 

“Yea whatever you say dork” Big Q laughed.

Karl didn’t want to forget this moment. Or leave them. He wanted to stay in this world forever, no matter how messed up it was.

But he had to, right? He could save them by making this never happen.

After a long hug, Karl let go and waved. “I’ll be back, a week at most I promise.” 

The two sent him on his way. Once he knew he was far away from their sight, Karl took out a leather bound book. “KARL’S, DO NOT READ PLEASE, THIS MEANS YOU ALEX” was written in large green letters. He laughed at it, it always makes him laugh for some reason. He opened the book, saying “Take me back to when this all started.” As he spoke, he closed his eyes. He felt the green and purple light consume him.

And soon enough, he was there.


	2. In the Emerald City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl travels to the past and meets some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gays, so I wrote the prologue before I made the choice to change the fic to a first person point of view. At some point I may go back and edit it to be first person but from here on out, the book will be in first person. This is also being written in a timeline where only the first 2 episodes of Tales happened. So Karl has no control over his powers and doesn’t know what the in between is. I may or may not write it in a little different way, it depends. Also, since it is now confirmed that Karl has no control over his power, I will have the way he gets to the present and back randomised by a dice roll at the beginning of the season (So a new part in Blair’s). Any Karl lore that is going on may be reused and rewritten if it fits the story I’m trying to tell. If it doesn’t fit, it doesn’t exist in this universe or Karl doesn’t know about it. Same thing goes for any plot around the characters in the present.  
> I have an idea of when I want to publish these but for now I’m just gonna catch up to Blair.  
> Thanks to Blair for just being pog and helping me write and Lyn for almost giving me hypothermia. And thanks to all of you who read this! ~Max

“OW!” I yelped as he fell onto the hard ground. 

Where am I…? Oh right, in the past. I got to my feet, still shaking. What the honk?! I felt so much shorter. Oh god how old was I?! Did I really have to age down?! This felt sooooo weird. I opened the book, hoping for some answers;

_Karl Jacobs is the main character of this story, a sixteen year old genius who had one goal: to save the world._

I have to go to highschool again?! Look on the bright side, Jacobs, you’re a super high school level genius. And I’m the main character? I looked back down to the book;

_Karl woke up in the middle of the woods. He didn’t know this place was the childhood home of the Minecrafts._

The Minecrafts? Like Philza, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo Minecraft? It had to be them, the book wouldn’t have sent me here otherwise. 

Oh god, Philza and Techno….

No! This would be fine!! They are nice people, right? 

Yeah! That’s right!

_The warm summer air was nice. It was almost sundown and Karl realized he didn’t have a place to stay, or any money. He decided to go into town with the hopes to find a place to sleep for the night._

OH GOD, HIGHSCHOOL AND I’M HOMELESS?! I’m a dimwit! Of course I didn’t think to bring any money! 

“Cmon! Couldn’t you have just left me with something?!”

_Karl yelled at the book, wishing for some help, but knew he was alone._

“oH YOU LITTLE-!” 

What? I really am 16 again. No way adult Karl would even think about throwing the one way home on the ground and leaving it there. But sixteen year old Karl would! 

This will be fun. 

Wait, does this mean I’ll get a second childhood? No, now's not the time to think about that! 

The sun was setting and no way did I want to be without a place to hide in the city at dark, so I ran the direction the book told me to. 

This city was nothing like the one I grew up in. 

The city was a mess to put it lightly. It smelt of trash and the houses were boarded up with wood. This place felt very unsafe and I didn’t want to be there, not alone. I pulled up my hood from my now oversized hoodie and tried my best not to stand out. It was kinda hard, due to the fact my hoodie was so brightly colored. 

I never thought about stealth when I made this thing. 

I tried looking for an unboarded house to sleep in, but no luck. Looks like an alley would have to do for tonight. 

I was looking for a safe one to lay down in. At this point, it has started raining a little and was way past dark. Then, I heard voices down one with a street lamp, familiar voices.

A teenage Sapnap and Quackity sat under a streetlamp, laughing about something. I smiled to myself, I found them. I wouldn’t be alone now! Okay Karl, just go talk to them, it will be fine.

I started to walk there, when I tripped on my shoelace and yelped a little. 

Smooth, Jacobs.

“Is someone watching us?” Quackity stopped laughing and looked around, “I swear I heard something just now.”

Oh honk!

I dashed behind a wall before they could see me, gripping the leather book. Huh? The writing on the front was gone. Now it said “Karl’s Journal”. 

Odd, wasn’t that the name of my journal when I was a kid? How did the book know that? 

Whatever, that’s not important, stop thinking and focus on not being seen. 

“Q you’re just being paranoid, you ate today right?” 

“No, Sap, I swear I heard something!”

“Chill out man! We are fine, nobody comes this way unless they are here for the same reason as us.” 

Sap was holding what looked like a cigarette, but the smell told me it was weed. They used to smoke in our house but I never touched the drugs. I did like the smell though. I looked at them, without saying anything. I wondered what they were doing back home. They were fine, Sap was pretty strong and Big Q could talk his way out of any fight. 

But what if they weren’t?

No no they were, they had to be. 

But I couldn’t be sure. For all I knew, Sap and Quackity were dead. They died fighting Dream. They needed me but here he was, watching teenage them getting high, too scared to talk to them. 

I shouldn’t have come here. 

I was never able to save the world before. How could I now!? As a sixteen year old who would soon forget his goal! I knew that. I knew I was going to forget all about my friends and-

I turned away and put my back against the wall. This was all my fault. All my fault! 

They were so happy but I had to mess up their timeline. It’s not too late to go back. It’s not too late to go back and just try and start over. It’s not too late!

“Okay I definitely hear someone crying right now” He heard Quackity’s voice getting closer. 

Cmon open the book and go back cmon Karl just do it do it do it do it!! 

“Hey, you okay?”

Damnit, too late. 

“Yea, I’m fine.” I shoved the book behind me and wiped my eyes, not looking at the boy. I guess I started crying. 

“No, you’re not. You’re sitting in an alley crying. You got dumped, kicked out, having a breakdown, or all three. You don’t need to tell me, but you are gonna come talk to me and my friend.” 

Quackity put a hand out for me to take. With the help, I got up and took down my hood and followed the other. “Told you I wasn’t insane!” 

I gave a small wave to Sap. “Hey.”

“Oh hey, who are you?” Sapnap looked up to me and I sat next to him as I said;

“Karl, Karl Jacobs. I just moved here” 

“Well, Jacobs, call me Sapnap” 

“Sapnap?” I said, fake confused. 

“Pandas backwards,” He laughed, “It’s been my nickname since I was a kid”

“Wait….no it isn’t! Pandas backwards is sadnap! You dorkus” 

“Sapnap sounds better!!”

“You sound like a type of tree!”

“If I’m a tree, what’s my scientific name?”

“Ummm sappitus nappitus?” All three of us laughed. 

“I’m Alex Quackity by the way, I’m okay with being called both. Most people call me Big Q or Quack.”

“What’s that guy you've been hanging out with call you again? Flatty patty” Sapnap laughed and Quackity turned red. Oh no, he’s here. 

“No! Sapnap please!” They were laughing so I forced a laugh. “Guys please!!”

“Flatty patty! Quackity is a flatty patty!!” Sap said in a sing-song voice. This felt so wrong. These words are going to really hurt Big Q one day. I wanted to hit Sap over the head and yell at him. 

“Fuck off Dream simp!” Quackity bonked Sap on the head. Great minds think alike. 

“Hey!!” This is so weird. I still can’t get over the fact that Dream blew up the smp. 

No, now’s not the time to think about that

“Are those guys your friends?” I asked after faking a laugh for a while. 

“Yea, you’ll have to meet them one day, Jacobs.” 

“So I’m being forced into your friend group?” 

“Of course you are!! You’re gonna love them!” Big Q smiled. Do l have a say in this? “You go to the school in town right?” Shit, the book said nothing about a school and I couldn’t just check it now. 

“I just moved here so I’m not enrolled yet” I came up with some lie. Quackity didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, better get in soon, school starts this week,” Sap sighed. “Sports started a week ago but I can probably get you on a team.” 

“Oh I don’t play anything,” I said, looking at my noodle arms, hidden in my oversized hoodie. 

“You look like a good runner, try out for cross country. That’s what Quack does”

“Yep! Pretty good at it too!”

“I still think you should have done swimming.”

“Like I’ll ever swim again with Dream” Quackity glared to Sap. 

“What happened?” I looked to Big Q, worried. I knew they sometimes didn’t get along, and definitely didn’t get along when we were adults. 

“He almost drowned me! For no reason!!”

“He was joking! He didn’t think you would pass out!”

“whAT THE HONK?! THIS IS ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU WANT ME TO BE FRIENDS WITH?!” I yelled to Sapnap. 

“Well, yeah of course. What good friend doesn’t almost kill their friends?” Sapnap laughed.

“What kind of insane town did I move to?” I sighed, and the other two laughed. This friendship doesn’t seem healthy. 

Quackity yawned and got up from the floor.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head home, it’s like 2 am and I need to sleep.” 

“Oh, are you going on a date tomorrow?” 

Quackity turned red. “N-no!” 

Sap laughed. “I was right!” He looked at me with a goofy smile. I smiled back, a real smile. Hopefully it wasn’t actually him who Big Q was dating. “Okay, if Big Q is going to be, I’m gonna head home too. Karl, you know your way home right?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be fine!” Liar. 

“Night guys. Meet up here tomorrow at some point? Bring money, we’ll get monsters!” Big Q said as he walked off. Sap yelled something back but I couldn't tell what he said. 

I was alone again. 

Well, it was late. Looked like I had to crash here for the night. Yawning, I buried myself in my hoodie. Before I went to bed, I opened the book;

_Goodnight Karl Jacobs, sleep well. You have a lot to do tomorrow._


	3. Freeze your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl meets some "new" friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so um let’s act like I didn’t fall off the face of the Earth for 2 weeks nooooo. To make a long story short I got super stressed with school work but I’m doing better now and have the motivation to write!!   
> Note, the boys are gonna do a dumb thing today. Stealing is bad and I don't condone the actions of the characters.   
> Also, to clarify the timeline, this is still in summer so right now in Blair fic would be nearing the end of Wilbur’s part (also if you haven’t checked him out already please do so!!).   
> Yea that’s about it, enjoy the chapter! ~Max

Hm?

I woke up on the ground outside. 

Where am I…?

Oh right, the past. Now I remember. 

I got up after a moment and rubbed my eyes. It was early, the sun looked like it had just come up. I really wanted to go back to sleep but I didn’t want Sap or Quack to see me sleeping in an alley. I really didn’t know what to do so I checked the book for what I was doing today; 

_Karl knew today was going to be important. Today was the day he was going to meet the rest of Sapnap’s friends._

Oh honk.

I was going to meet him today. 

Everything will be fine, right? 

Yeah! Yeah It will be fine!!

I fixed my hair to the best of my ability and hoped I didn’t look like dog water. A car with an odd paint job drove by me. It looked familiar….

No, now's not the time to think about weird cars. I’m meeting the rest of my friends today!

Now just to wait in fear about it. 

I opened the book a few more times but that’s all it said. The car drove by again, then again, slower this time. Still too fast for me to see anything on there. Dang. 

I sighed and thought about just leaving when I heard 3 voices turning into the alley I knew all too well. 

Sap, Gogy, and Dream. 

The idea of facing Dream was a scary one, but this wasn’t the Dream I knew. The one that hurt Tommy, used Sapnap and George, and then blew up L’manberg

L’manberg...

My friends...

Are they okay?

“Hey Karl!” Sapnap waved “This is Dream and George, they are me and Quack’s other friends” 

“Oh hey!” I waved and smiled. “I’m Karl.”

Gogy and Dream introduced themselves and made idle conversion as we waited for Quackity. Mostly stuff about sports and comics, normal stuff. 

“Ey guys!!” We looked over and saw Quackity. He was carrying two bags, and threw one, a purple messenger bag, at me. “You’re gonna need this.” I looked inside and saw a set of clothes and what looked like a small bee plushie. I looked up, confused, but Sapnap spoke before I could. 

“The gangs all here! Let’s go!” Sapnap said and started to walk off. I see now that everyone had bags. 

“Wait, why do we need bags again?” I said, running after Sapnap.

“To steal!” He smiled at me. 

“Huh??”

“None of us have jobs, and I’m assuming that you don’t either, so we are just gonna steal insead.” Well at least I didn’t need money. 

"Oh okay, I've never stolen anything before though I really don't know ho-" Sap cut me off.

"Just shove shit in your bag! That's why Q brought one for you, cause we thought you wouldn't bring one. That's on me, I forgot to tell you" He laughed. Behind us we heard a small argument brewing. 

Sap looked back, "Hey! Stop fighting or I'll punch all of you into the sun!" George sighed and Quackity rolled his eyes. 

"It's Dream's fault, he won't stop bullying meeeeee" Quackity whined. 

"You called George Gogy! You know he doesn't like being called that!" Dream snapped back. I tried not to laugh. George just looked a mix of upset or mad. I couldn't tell cause of those stupid goggles he wore. 

"Gogy gogy gooooggggyyyyy~!!!" Quack skipped around them.

"Stop!!" George sounded more desperate than anything.

"Nah, don't think I will." 

As we walked, Me, Sap, and Quack teased Gogy. After a little bit, he didn’t seem to care and would tease us back. 

-x-

After a lot of playful banter, we got to the 7/11. I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I was in one of these. They all looked the same though, even smelled the same. We walked in and I followed Sapnap to the back of the store. 

“They don’t have cameras back here so you can take whatever. Just put it in your bag then get out of here.” Sap said as he grabbed a bag of chips. I walked over to the cooler they kept Monsters in and Sap followed. 

“Isn’t this wrong?” I said, looking up from the cooler. 

“Karl, it’s a chain, so it’s free reign” He smiled as he shoved 3 monsters into my messenger bag. I smiled a little too. I guess that makes it a bit better, even if I don’t fully understand what he meant. 

Dream and George came up behind us, Quackity soon following. Dream nodded and walked to the door. The cashier was in some other part of the store, cleaning most likely, so now seemed like the best time to leave. We walked out the door, and the others began to sprint. 

Oh god running in skinny jeans? I felt like crying. 

I followed after. Dream was the fastest, followed by Sapnap, then me and George. Quackity stopped running half way through and was eating some chips instead. 

“Where are we going?!” I called out to Sap, hoping we would stop running soon. 

“A special place!!” He replied, not looking back. That gave me no information, thanks Sapnap! We started running to what looked to be a school. Is this the school I should be enrolling to? The others made a sharp turn into a woods patch, then into a sewer system. That's when we finally stopped running. 

“Okay, can someone please explain to me where we are?” I said, trying to catch my breath. It was then that Big Q rejoined the group. He had a smug look on his face. 

“It’s better to show you!” Sap said, going deeper into the sewer. 

“Is this really a good idea? Didn’t you just meet this guy?” Gogy said as he followed Sapnap. 

"Come on Gogy, he's chill, would I bring someone who I couldn't vouch for?" 

Quackity nodded “Cmon, I like him and I already have a nickname for him! Karlos!!” God hearing him said that sent a shiver down my spine for whatever reason. It felt almost weird being called that again and it didn’t sound right when a younger Quackity said it. 

But I smiled anyways, “I love it, Quackmister!” 

“What?” Quackity looked back with a confused face. 

“If you get to give me nicknames, I get to give you some too.” 

“Quackmister...I like it!” He smiled.

“Oh, we’re here! Well, welcome to neverland Karl Jacobs!” Sapnap turned around to face me, with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
